At least some users of computing devices may experience difficulty in distinguishing between certain colors and/or may be unable to properly identify certain colors. For example, some users may suffer from dichromacy, anomalous trichromacy, or rod monochromacy (also known as suffering from “color blindness”). As a result of color blindness, a user may not receive important information that is displayed in one or more colors that the user is unable to perceive.
To compensate for color blindness, a user may wear a tinted lens over one or both eyes to enhance color perception. However, such lenses may be uncomfortable and may be difficult to adjust during use. At least some computers include an accessibility mode in which the colors displayed on a computer display are transformed to a set of colors that are more easily identified by the user. However, these accessibility modes may undesirably consume significant processor and/or display adapter resources.